fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
De Dodelijke Schaduw: Hoofdstuk 2 (Schaduwpoot)
Takken prikten in haar vacht toen Schaduwpoot haar mentor volgde door een heester. Op een ruime plek tussen de hoge sparren zag ze haar broer, zus en Duivelpoot al staan. ‘Hè, hè,’ mopperde Pruimpoot, ‘Het leek wel eeuwen te duren voordat jullie kwamen!’ Blauwpels, de mentor van haar zusje, schonk haar leerling een strenge blik. Zij waren anders wel aan het zorgen voor de Clan door een grenspatrouille te doen, terwijl jij prooi aan het eten was!’ wees ze haar leerling erop. Pruimpoot was meteen stil en draaide zich om. ‘Laten we beginnen,’ besloot Wezelklauw, Duivelpoots nieuwe mentor, sinds Heemstvleugel dood in hun territorium was gevonden. Heel het kamp was geschokt geweest en Lijsterbloem en Langhaar waren er nog steeds niet overheen gekomen. Maar de kat die er het ergste door was getroffen was Heemstvleugels broer, Sparrentak. De kater was al in een dip geweest toen zijn leerling, Engelpoot en tevens de zus van Duivelpoot, de SchaduwClan had verlaten. Nu was het nog erger; hij at niks, zei niks, wilde niks en deed niks. Heel de Clan leefde met hem mee en hoopte dat hij er ooit weer bovenop zou komen, al waren er ook een paar katten die vonden dat het tijd was dat hij zijn krijgerstaken weer op hem nam. ‘Pruimpoot, jij vecht samen met Duivelpoot tegen Schaduwpoot en Vleugelpoot,’ instrueerde Blauwpels de jonge poes. Haar donkerbruine zusjes ogen glommen tijdens het knikken en Schaduwpoot wist dat ze haar best moest doen om niet ‘Yes!’ uit te schreeuwen. Duivelpoot was natuurlijk de meest ervaren van de vier, dus was het logisch dat het leuker was om met hem te werken, zodat ze zou winnen. Maar Schaduwpoot was ook blij om met haar broertje samen te werken. Vleugelpoot mocht dan niet de beste vechter of jager zijn, maar hij werd niet boos als je wat verkeerds deed, in tegenstelling tot haar zusje en Duivelpoot. ‘Ga maar tegenover elkaar staan,’ beval Muisstaart, de mentor van Vleugelpoot. De vier leerlingen deden wat hen gezegd werd en ze gingen recht tegenover elkaar staan met een paar vossenlengtes ertussen. Pruimpoot kromde haar klauwen en liet een speels gegrom horen toen ze naar haar tegenstanders staarde. Duivelpoot daarentegen staarde hun met volle haat aan alsof ze echte vijanden waren. Haar broertje had de hatelijke blik waarschijnlijk ook gezien, want ze voelde hem naast haar schuifelen op zijn poten. ‘Rustig maar,’ fluisterde ze, ‘Het komt heus wel goed, dit is een vriendschappelijk gevecht, er zal niks ergs gebeuren.’ Ze hoopte hem wat de bemoedigen, maar Vleugelpoot keek haar niet overtuigd aan. Schaduwpoot moest ook wel toegeven dat Duivelpoot bekend stond om zijn felle vechten zonder genade. Maar onze mentoren zullen toch wel ingrijpen? '' ‘En … val aan!’ Toen Wezelklauw het tegen had afgegeven, stormde Pruimpoot en Duivelpoot op hen af. Snel sprong Schaduwpoot naar rechts en draaide zich toen vliegensvlug om. Pruimpoot keek aan met fonkelende ogen, maar Schaduwpoot hoopte dat zij ''wel wist dat het een spelletje was. Ze sprong op haar zus en drukte hard met haar poten tegen Pruimpoots schouders. Zoals gehoopt zakte haar zusje ineen, maar toen deed ze wat onverwachts. Ze zetten zich af met haar achterpoten en wierp Schaduwpoot van haar af. De hele erge donkerbruine poes rolde een paar vossenlengtes verder en toen ze eindelijk weer op haar poten stond, zag ze Pruimpoot alweer op haar af komen rennen. Ze spande haar spieren aan en maakt zich klaar voor de aanval. Even verderop zag ze hoe Duivelpoot dreigend boven haar broertje stond. Vleugelpoot spartelde wild heen en weer en de angst was in zijn ogen te zien. Ik moet hem helpen! Zoals verwacht sprong Pruimpoot op haar, maar Schaduwpoot was haar zusje te slim af en schoot langs haar naar de vechtende katers. Woedend sprong ze op de zwartgrijze kater en gaf hem een harde mek in zijn maag. Duivelpoot kromp ineen, maar toen hij zijn oranje ogen opende, die heel erg op die van zijn halfzus leken, schrok ze van de haat die erin te lezen was. Doordat ze uit haar concentratie was, had de kat onder haar de kans gekregen voor tegenaanval. En nu waren de rollen omgedraaid. Duivelpoot stond grommend boven haar en gaf haar een paar flinke meppen. ‘Auw!’ riep ze, toen hij haar pijnlijk op haar achterpoot raakte. ‘Duivelpoot stop!’ hoorde ze Wezelklauw schreeuwen, maar de vechtende kat boven haar luisterde niet en bleef maar door gaan met slaan. Uit het niets werd hij opeens van haar af gegooid en ze zag haar zus dreigend boven de kater staan, samen met Vleugelpoot, wiens angst was overgeschakeld naar woede en bezorgdheid. Hij keerde zich naar haar. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg hij, terwijl hij haar bestudeerde. Schaduwpoot knikte en stond overeind. ‘Ik heb nergens veel pijn, ik zal na een goede rust wel weer genezen zijn.’ ‘Gelukkig maar, Duivelpoot had moeten stoppen, hij ging echt te ver,’ zei haar broertje terwijl die boos naar de vroegere zwerfkat keek. ‘En dat hij onze halfbroer is, is nog helemaal erg.’ Meer tijd kregen ze niet om te praten, want hun mentoren haastten zich naar hen toe. ‘Gaat het, Schaduwpoot?’ vroeg Druppelvacht bezorgd. Ze antwoordde knikkend en volgde Wezelklauw die boos naar zijn eigen leerling toe liep. ‘Ben je helemaal gek geworden? Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent? Ik weet niet hoe het in je vroegere leven eraan toe ging, maar hier zorgen we voor elkaar zodat we sterker zijn tegen vijanden, als je haar wil pijn doen alleen omdat ze je te pakken had, ben je niet alleen zielig, maar ook nog eens dom! Ga maar de hele dag voor de moederkatten zorgen, voorlopig hoef ik je niet meer te zien!’ Het was even stil na Wezelklauws uitval, maar uiteindelijk trippelde hij weg zonder iets te zeggen. Zo te zien was Blauwpels het daar niet mee eens en sprong voor hem. ‘Heb je niet nog wat te zeggen tegen Schaduwpoot?’ vroeg ze streng. Duivelpoot zuchtte en draaide zijn kop naar haar toe. ‘Het spijt me,’ murmelde hij en zonder te wachten op een antwoord liep hij door. Wezelklauw kwam naar haar toe. ‘Gaat het?’ vroeg hij bezorgd. Ze knikte. ‘Ja, ik heb nergens last van.’ ‘Gelukkig maar, het liep erg uit de hand. Die krijg voorlopig geen vechttraining meer.’ ‘Het is ook zo irritant dat we geen oudsten hebben soms, die brachten de leerlingen ook nog eens wat bij,’ klaagde Blauwpels, ‘De moederkatten zeuren over alles en nog wat en roddelen alleen maar, daar leren ze helemaal niks van! Volgens gedragen ze zich alleen nog maar erger.’ ‘Maar om nu aan Lijsterbloem en Langhaar te vragen om naar het oudstenhol te vertrekken … dat zie ik ze nog niet zo snel doen,’ zei Druppelvacht met een kleine grijns. ‘Laten we terug gaan naar het kamp,’ stelde Muisstaart voor, ‘Ik denk dat iedereen hier wel toe is aan een hapje eten, of niet?’ De anderen knikte en gezamenlijk liepen ze terug naar het kamp. Schaduwpoot wachtte even tot Pruimpoot naast haar kwam lopen. ‘Bedankt dat je hem van me afduwde, ik was gewoon niet sterk genoeg om hem van me af te krijgen. Haar zusje haalde haar schouders op. ‘Ach, het was niks. Niemand komt zomaar aan mijn zus, behalve ik dan,’ voegde ze eraan toe toen ze haar zus een klein duwtje gaf. ‘Ik had hem ook niet alleen aangekund hoor.’ ‘Zo zie je maar dat we met z’n drieën het sterkst zijn!’ kwam Vleugelpoot ertussendoor. Ze lachten samen. ‘Natuurlijk, wij zullen voor altijd zij aan zij strijden!’ riep Pruimpoot uit. -- Ze waren aangekomen in het kamp en met elkaar deelden ze een grote duif. ‘Kunnen jullie dat wel allemaal op?’ vroeg hun moeder, Zwartvleugel, toen ze op hen af kwam. ‘Natuurlijk!’ miauwde Pruimpoot opgewekt. ‘Vast niet, daarom eet ik wel een hapje mee.’ De zwarte poes nestelde zich naast hun. ‘Wat fijn dat jullie ook eens met elkaar kunnen zitten zonder ruzie te maken.’ Ze keek even van Pruimpoot naar Schaduwpoot en ze voelde zich warm worden onder haar vacht. Het was waar dat zij en haar zus behoorlijk konden ruziën. En ook nog eens over alles en nog wat. Een keer was toen ze gingen slapen, had ze blijkbaar een veer gestolen van Pruimpoot, wat helemaal niet waar was. Maar ja, wat kon zij eraan doen dat haar zusje zo jaloers was? Oké, ze zou niet ontkennen dat zij ook wel eens fout zat, maar toch, het was altijd zo dat als zijzelf wat had, dan moest Pruimpoot dat ook hebben, anders kwam er ruzie. Toch hield van haar zusje en zou ze haar eigen leven voor haar geven. En ze wist dat Pruimpoot ook er precies zo overdacht. Tijdens het eten kwam haar mentor naar haar toe getrippeld. ‘Lekker aan het eten?’ vroeg hij. Ze knikten in koor en Zwartvleugel snorde zelfs. Daarna keek hij Schaduwpoot aan. ‘Voel je je al wat beter?’ ‘Jazeker!’ antwoordde ze knikkend. ‘Mooi zo, zou je dan misschien met de nachtpatrouille mee willen?’ Schaduwpoots ogen werden groot van verbazing. ‘Echt waar?’ vroeg ze blij. Mee mogen op de nachtpatrouille was best een mijlpaal voor een SchaduwClanleerling. Als je het goed deed mocht je nieuwe, moeilijkere en betere vechttechnieken leren, en had je ook een goede kans om naar de Grote Vergadering te mogen. Ze keek snel naar haar zusje die jaloers wegkeek. Hopelijk verpest dit niet wat we zojuist hadden, het voelde zo goed! Maar ik kan het toch niet afwijzen voor haar? Ik moet ook aan mezelf denken, dit is ''mijn leven. '' ‘Natuurlijk is het waar! Ik weet zeker dat je er klaar voor bent! En als je wat vangt zal ik Mistster vragen of je mee mag naar de Grote Vergadering,’ voegde hij er met een knipoog aan toe. Dat was net iets te veel van het goede voor Pruimpoot, want die stampte geïrriteerd weg. Vleugelpoot keek haar zorgelijk aan, maar daarna gaf hij zijn zus een klein duwtje. ‘Super tof, Schaduw! Je zal het vast geweldig doen!’ Ook haar moeder feliciteerde haar, waardoor Schaduwpoot een warm gevoel vanbinnen voelde. Haar broertje was altijd zo lief. Hij ondersteunde haar altijd en hielp haar met van alles en nog wat, ze vond het jammer dat ze zo’n band niet met haar zus had. ‘Ik ga zeker weten mee!’ antwoordde ze vreugdevol. ‘Geweldig! Ik zal je halen rond middernacht, is dat goed?’ Schaduwpoot knikte en toen Druppelvacht weg liep sprong ze hoog in de lucht. ‘Ik mag op nachtpatrouille!’ riep ze zonder de aandacht proberen te trekken van de anderen. ‘Ga maar goed rusten dan, dat zal je nodig hebben!’ zei haar moeder. Schaduwpoot stemde daarmee in en vertrok naar het leerlingenhol. Ze zag dat Muisstaart Vleugelpoot had opgehaald, waarschijnlijk gingen ze weer trainen samen. Pruimpoot was ook nergens te bekennen en was er waarschijnlijk op uit getrokken met haar mentor, Blauwpels. Duivelpoot zag ze brommend voor de kraamkamer en was met IJzelkit en Fretkit aan het spelen. Verderop was het zusje van de twee kits nog aan het slapen en Tijgerkit, Roodkit en Bruinkit waren vast op avontuur, zoals altijd. Die drie waren pas écht een goed team. Tijgerkit had de ogen en oren, Roodkit de kracht en technieken en Bruinkit het brein. En daar maken ze niet voortdurend ruzie … Soms had ze echt medelijden met Vleugelpoot, die altijd in tweeën werd gesplitst door het gekibbel van zijn zusjes. Maar goed, ik moet naar de leuke dingen kijken. Dadelijk ga ik mijn eerste nachtprooi vangen! -- ‘Kom op, wordt wakker Schaduwpoot!’ fluisterde Druppelvacht hard in haar oor. Schaduwpoot opende snel haar ogen en ging rechtovereind zitten, maar door de snelheid waarmee ze het deed stootte ze haar mentors bek dicht en ze hoorde zijn tanden hard op elkaar komen. Ze verstarde in de hoop niet nog meer lawaai te veroorzaken. ‘Sorry,’ zei ze zachtjes. Even verderop zag ze Beukpoot ook opstaan. ‘Sorry, Beuk, het was niet mijn bedoeling om je wakker te maken,’ zei ze meteen toen ze zag dat de kater wakker was geworden. ‘Maakt niet uit hoor, ik ga ook mee,’ gaapte hij. ‘Nou kom op dan!’ Druppelvacht gebaarde hun met zijn staart het hol uit en gezamenlijk gingen ze naar de uitgang van het kamp. Nachthulst, die sinds kort krijger was, stond naast Ravenhart, Beukpoots mentor, dus Schaduwpoot vermoedde dat zij ook mee zouden gaan. Ze liepen langs Aswolk en Witdoorn die wacht aan het houden waren, en begroette hen. ‘Hopelijk vangen jullie wat,’ bromde Witdoorn, ‘Als ik klaar ben met mijn wacht lust ik wel een hapje!’ Druppelvacht grijnsde. ‘Geen zorgen, Witdoorn, met onze getalenteerde krijgers en leerlingen zal dat vast lukken!’ De vijf katten trippelde verder het bos in. ‘Probeer vooral je oren te gebruiken,’ klonk het achter haar. Ze keek over haar schouder heen en zag dat Nachthulst naast haar kwam trippelen. ‘Ik weet dat iedereen denkt dat wij de scherpste ogen hebben in de nacht, en dat is ook wel zo, maar ik zou toch meer op je oren vertrouwen.’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Bedankt, ik zal er op letten!’ Het werd even stil voordat Nachthulst het gesprek voortzetten. ‘Gelukkig ben jij niet zo’n ijdeltuit als Beukpoot. Hij loopt alleen maar op te scheppen over dat hij zijn eindbeoordeling bijna krijgt. Maar zoals ik het kan heugen duurt dat nog minstens twee maanden!’ zei hij zachtjes zodat de leerling, die helemaal vooraan liep, het niet zou horen. Schaduwpoot grinnikte. ‘Hij is inderdaad niet echt bescheiden, maar hij heeft wel een groot hart.’ Opeens hield Ravenhart halt. Met zijn staart liet hij hun weten dat ze heel stil moesten zijn. De zwarte kater die haast onzichtbaar was in de nacht, wenkte Beukpoot om naast hem te komen staan. De donkerbruine kater trippelde naar zijn mentor toe en Schaduwpoot zag hoe Ravenhart iets in zijn oor fluisterde. Beukpoot knikte en sloop toen verder in de duisternis. Schaduwpoot wachtte in spanning af. Nachthulst keek om zich heen en probeerde waarschijnlijk om zelf prooi te spotten. Ook Druppelvacht deed dat. Zelf bleef ze Beukpoot volgen, al was het erg moeilijk, maar dankzij haar scherpe ogen, bleef de leerling in het zicht. ‘Met een nachtpatrouille is het handig om bij elkaar te blijven,’ fluisterde Druppelvacht tegen haar. ‘Anders heb je de kans om elkaar tegen te komen terwijl je iets op het spoor bent, en die botsingen doen pijn, geloof me.’ Schaduwpoot grijsde en knikte tegelijkertijd. ‘En nu goed opletten, de volgende is voor jou!’ Door haar gesprek met haar mentor was ze Beukpoot kwijtgeraakt en de kater was waarschijnlijk net iets te ver weg. Opeens voelde ze een staart over haar rug glijden. Ze keek naar achter zich en zag dat Nachthulst wilde dat ze naar hem toe zou komen. ‘Zie je dat daar?’ vroeg hij stilletjes. Ze volgde zijn blik en versmalde haar ogen om het beter te kunnen zien. Maar ze kon niks ontdekken. Toen opeens herinnerde ze de tip die Nachthulst haar aan het begin had gegeven: ‘Ik weet dat iedereen denkt dat wij de scherpste ogen hebben in de nacht, en dat is ook wel zo, maar ik zou toch meer op je oren vertrouwen.’ '' En toen ze haar oren gebruikte, hoorde ze de kleine pootstapjes van een muis. Ze knikte en de zwarte kater gaf haar een klein duwtje naar voren als een teken dat ze eropaf moest gaan. Zo stil als een veer die op de grond valt, sloop ze op haar prooi af. Het lukte haar om aardig dichtbij te komen en ze kon het vlees van het kleine diertje al bijna proeven. Ze was er trots op dat ze op geen enkel twijgje of dood blad was getrapt en zat nu watertandend af te wachten tot ze haar slag kon toe slaan. En precies op het moment dat de muis wegkeek, mepte ze met haar poot naar het dier en gaf het een snelle doodsbeet. Blij sprong ze op en klemde trots het diertje tussen haar kaken. Met haar kin opgeheven, trippelde ze terug naar de groep. ‘Kijk eens wat je leerling heeft gevangen!’ Nachthulst stootte Druppelvacht zachtjes aan en wees met zijn poot naar haar. Druppelvachts blik klaarde meteen op toen hij zijn leerling terug zag lopen met een dikke muis – voor Bladval – en zijn ogen glommen van trotsheid. ‘Schaduwpoot, goed gedaan! En helemaal zelf! Nu weet ik zeker dat Mistster je morgen naar de Grote Vergadering zal laten gaan!’ Ze keek snel naar Nachthulst en wilde net zeggen dat hij de prooi gespot had, maar de zwarte kater gaf haar een vlugge knipoog, waardoor ze wist dat ze zelf met de eer mocht strijken. Ze gaf hem een klein, dankbaar knikje en werd toen gefeliciteerd door Ravenhart en Beukpoot, die zelf ook een muis had gevangen. Ze was zo blij. Ze had zojuist haar eerste prooi tijdens een nachtpatrouille gevangen! -- Toen het eenmaal avond was de volgende dag, maakte Schaduwpoot zich klaar voor haar eerste Vergadering. Ze was zo blij en trots geweest toen iedereen haar had gefeliciteerd, zelfs Mistster en Varenschaduw waren naar haar toegekomen! En Druppelvacht had zijn belofte gehouden en was meteen met de SchaduwClanleider gaan praten. Vleugelpoot en Zwartvleugel waren ook helemaal blij voor haar, maar van Pruimpoot had ze niks meer gezien. Ze vond het jammer dat de vriendschap tussen haar en haar zusje maar even had geduurd, maar vond dat Pruimpoot zich niet zo moest aanstellen. ''Ze kan toch wel een keer blij voor me zijn? Ik zou haar ook hebben gefeliciteerd! En nu was het tijd om te gaan. Mistster had de uitgekozen katten bij elkaar geroepen en Schaduwpoot haastte zich naar hen toe. Maar voordat ze er was, kwamen Roodkit, Bruinkit en Tijgerkit de kraamkamer uitgestormd. Het was raar om haar vrienden te zien, sinds ze nog kits waren, al verschilde het maar een maan, toch voelde ze zich nu een heel stuk ouder. ‘Wel alles vertellen als je terugkomt, hè!’ riep Roodkit. ‘Je mag ons gewoon wakker maken als we slapen hoor!’ viel Tijgerkit. Gelukkig verscheen Lijsterbloem achter hun, zodat Schaduwpoot snel weer weg kon gaan, ze wilde niet dat de Clan op haar moest wachten, zeker niet bij haar eerste Grote Vergadering. ‘Geen denken aan! Waag het niet om ze wakker te maken, Schaduwpoot, vertel ze het maar in de ochtend morgen,’ miauwde de moederkat streng. Roodkit keek haar moeder boos aan. ‘Mam! Dat is zo oneerlijk!’ ‘Geen zorgen, Lijsterbloem, ik zal ze niet storen!’ stelde ze de poes gerust en trippelde toen snel naar de wachtende katten. ‘Veel plezier!’ hoorde ze Bruinkit haar nog na roepen. Druppelvacht kwam naast haar lopen. ‘En ben je een beetje zenuwachtig?’ Schaduwpoot knikte. ‘Ik ben zo benieuwd hoe het zal zijn! Ik kan niet wachten om de andere Clans te zien!’ Ze ontweek een braamstruik, wat haar scheidde van haar mentor en sprong toen weer naar hem toe. Ze hoorde Ravenhart en Aswolk verderop praten. ‘Ik vraag me toch echt af waar Vlamhart blijft,’ mauwde de poes bezorgd. Ravenhart knikte. ‘Ik kan me niet heugen dat ze ooit zo lang is weggebleven. Maar misschien heeft de SterrenClan haar op een belangrijke missie gestuurd ofzo.’ ‘Ik hoop het maar, Witklauw kwam vandaag terug met een doorn in zijn poot, gelukkig wist Lijsterbloem wat ze moest doen, maar wat als het erger was geweest? Wat zouden we doen zonder medicijnkat?’ Schaduwpoot wist dat Vlamhart al behoorlijk op leeftijd was en nodig een leerling moest nemen. Wat nou als ze is doodgegaan tijdens haar reis? Nee, dan zou een andere Clan haar vast wel hebben gevonden. Maar waar blijft ze dan? ''Maar zeker met de komende Bladkaal hadden ze hun heler nodig, wie anders zou hun kunnen genezen en helpen? ''Ik hoop maar dat alles oké is. '' Ze zag ook dat Duivelpoot erbij was, wat haar verbaasde, sinds hij haar bijna in stukken had gescheurd. Beukpoot liep zoals gewoonlijk helemaal vooraan, bij Varenschaduw en Mistster, waarschijnlijk weer op te scheppen over zichzelf. En Kraaienvleugel en Wezelklauw liepen achteraan. Nachthulst was er ook bij en ze besloot om de krijger nog een keer te bedanken, want door hem stond ze hier nu. Ze trippelde naar hem toe en zag zijn blik meteen opklaren toen hij haar in het oog kreeg. ‘Daar hebben we onze kleine jager! Ben je een beetje zenuwachtig?’ ‘Ja, wel een beetje, maar wilde je eigenlijk nog een keer bedanken, zonder jou was ik hier nu niet.’ Hij glimlachte naar haar. ‘Ach, ik wees hem alleen maar aan, jij hebt de rest gedaan.’ Ze haalde haar schouders op. ‘Nou ja, toch bedankt!’ ‘Geen probleem.’ En toen kreeg zag ze de boombrug in de gaten. ‘We zijn er!’ mompelde ze zachtjes, hopend dat ze niet op een kleine kit zou lijken. ‘Kom,’ zei Druppelvacht, ‘Dan neem ik je mee om wat kennis te maken met leerlingen.’ Ze knikte en liep achter haar mentor aan. Kraaienvleugel, haar vader – tenminste dat dacht hij dan – vergezelde hun en achtervolgde haar op de boomstam. Daarna sprong ze er vanaf en was ze eindelijk echt op het eiland. Het was veel groter dan ze had verwacht en de andere Clans waren er al. ‘Kom mee!’ riep de zwarte kater over zijn schouder naar haar toe. Schaduwpoot rende naar de twee krijgers toe en trippelde tussen hen in. ‘Zie je dat groepje daar?’ vroeg Kraaienvleugel. ‘Ja,’ antwoordde ze. ‘Van welke Clan denk je dat ze komen?’ Ze opende haar mond zodat de geuren naar binnen konden stromen. Het was een frisse geur en ze vond het niet echt stinken. ‘WindClan?’ gokte ze. Druppelvacht knikte goedkeurend. ‘Goed zo! En die?’ Ze volgde zijn staart en zag een groepje katten met gladde vachten. Ze hoefde haar mond niet open te doen om de stinkende vissengeur te ruiken. ‘RivierClan,’ snoof ze. ‘Dat klopt, en wat nog meer?’ Nog meer? Die stank overheerst alles! Ze deed haar best en ergens spotte ze een lekker geur met een mix van verschillende soorten bomen en planten, vooral loofbomen merkte ze op. Ze wist dat het niet HemelClan was, want die geur kende ze al erg goed, ze had dan ook vaak langs die kant gepatrouilleerd. ‘DonderClan,’ antwoordde ze zelfverzekerd. ‘Heel goed! Nou, dan hoef je dus niet meer te vragen uit welke Clan de katten komen.’ Haar mentor en pleegvader – zo zag ze Kraaienvleugel nu - lieten haar achter bij een groepje leerlingen, en Duivelpoot, die ook voor de eerste keer bij een Grote Vergadering was, kwam er ook bij staan. De leerlingen hadden zich al voorgesteld en ze wist al meteen dat ze Zonnepoot, een WindClanleerling, heel erg mocht. Ook IJzerpoot van de DonderClan was erg grappig en Regenpoot, een RivierClanpoes was ook heel aardig. Verder stonden er ook nog drie leerlingen van de HemelClan bij: Goudpoot, Meespoot en Saliepoot. Die waren ook erg aardig. Maar ze zijn ook vijanden, vergeet dat niet,'' zei een stemmetje in haar hoofd. Ze merkte wel dat er overal onrust was. Krijgers zaten met tegen elkaar te fluisteren en andere keken bezorgd om zich heen. Ze spotte ook een witte, redelijk kleine poes met bezorgde, gele ogen en een bruine kater met groene ogen die beiden ongemakkelijk op hun poten schuifelden. Ze vroeg zich af wat er tussen die twee speelden, maar Goudpoots vraag haalde haar uit haar gedachten. ‘Missen de medicijnkatten bij jullie ook?’ vroeg ze zachtjes. De leerlingen keken elkaar onzeker aan, ze wisten niet of daar wel over hoorden te spreken. ‘Ik bedoel, we hebben Melkpoot, maar Avondmaan is nu al een maan weg!’ Regenpoot knikte langzaam. ‘Wij hebben Rietsteel nog, maar Waterplons heb ik al een tijdje niet gezien.’ ‘Echostam en Cederoor zijn er ook nog steeds niet en Saliesnor heeft zonder hun haar bevalling moeten door staan. Het waren wel vijf kits!’ miauwde Zonnepoot ongeloofwaardig. ‘Ochtenddauw is er ook al een maan niet, maar Stekeldoorn, mijn broer en Sneeuwpels, mijn mentor, dachten dat ze misschien op een belangrijke missie was, al vonden ze het raar dat ze dat eerst niet heeft gemeld.’ Schaduwpoot knikte ook. ‘Vlamhart mist bij ons ook, en ik hoorde ook al dat ze misschien op missie zijn, wie weet moesten ze met spoed vertrekken dus hadden ze geen tijd om terug te gaan. Maar een maan is wel lang.’ Duivelpoot gaf haar een harde mep met haar poot. ‘Wij verklappen onze Clangeheimen niet!’ riep hij boos uit. Ze zag dat enkele katten hun kant op keken en ze kromp ineen. Nu denkt iedereen vast dat ik een verrader ben! Op datzelfde moment sprongen de leiders op een tak en verklaarde Vonkster dat de Vergadering was begonnen. Maar Schaduwpoot was er helemaal niet meer bij. Waar zou Vlamhart uithangen? Was het enige wat haar nog interesseerde. Gaan we het wel overleven zonder haar? Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw Categorie:HNP; De Dodelijke Schaduw: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal